She Believed  He Lied
by Sweetheart-Ky
Summary: "Jade!" Beck yelled.  or what it a whisper?    She collapsed to the ground, the moment he got the door open and the rest is history. / BeckxJade one shot. Rated M for strong words and self violence


_AN: I dont own Victorious or the characters. When there is (typing inside of parythesis) it is Jades thoughts. Also when you see . . . that is a change in point of view...:S First fic... sorry for poor quality! Enjoy! ~Ky_

S-**he**- Be-**lie**-ve-**d**- 

Tori was the grade A student, always on her best behavior. Tori was the girl everyone loved. Even the one boy that was not supposed to love her, loved her. It did not matter how much Jade tried to fix things, he would always love her more. Tori walked through the halls at school without a care in the world. ( or so I thought ) How the fuck was Tori always so happy? Why didn't anything (that I could see) ever go wrong with her?

"Jade, I love only you." He said. "You're always going to be my one and only." He said. Now Jade sits and watches him make googly eyes at Tori. All her. All Tori. (Why me?)

"I'm sorry. I cant handle your constant jealousy anymore Jadelynn." He said, without a single regret. (or so.. I thought)

Tori comes to class late one day. (fuck you). Tori sat prim and proper, a student with class. A few minutes (years) later Beck followed. (fuck you too). Together the two sat, all so happy, all so in love. ( It was all a LIE). Jade stopped eating (not really). Jade stopped caring (almost). Everyone watched as the new 'cutest' Hollywood Arts couple dominated the school.

"You cannot keep on like this Jade! I care!" Cat shrieked at her, before getting distracted with a loose string on her shirt. Everyone knows Cat only has the attention span of a fish. (Not really, she's more observant than you think). Jade never once listened to her.

Tori ran into her at school that… unfortunate day.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jade!" Tori cooed, gathering her books back up. (lie, you did it on purpose)

"Fuck off Vega." Jade had spat at her, standing back up. Beck was already there helping Tori up.

"Relax… Jade." He told her, giving her his famous stare. (Fuck off) Jade narrowed her eyes at him, holding back the tears. Beck saw all the anger brewing inside of Jade. He called them 'Jade fits'. "Tori, go to class please? I will meet you there." He told her and ushered her on her way.

"Adorable. Tori Vega the puppy." Jade turned on her heel to leave before she completely. Only, Beck was right there, standing in her way. (Bastard) "Get. Off. Of. Me!" Jade growled at him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on?" Beck asked, crossing his arms over his chest sternly. Jade snarled her snarl and shoved him backwards.

"You don't own me!" (… I don't deserve you…) Beck stayed firm, looking at her waiting for her to continue. "I'm telling you nothing Beckley Oliver!" Jade snarled and shoved him again, storming in the opposite direction for the bathroom.

"Jade!" Beck yelled, reaching the bathroom door as it slammed close. "Come on Jade!" He said hitting the bathroom door. Jade was pacing the bathroom, gripping her head. (choices choices)

"Unlock. The. Door. Jade." Beck had known Jade to be… unstable before in her life.

Jade had no life without Beck. Her father didn't appreciate her, her mother was always passed out drunk somewhere, and no real friends. (Except Cat, but she would survive.) Jade wanted out.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed at Beck. Beck wasn't leaving. He was silently picking the lock (and failing). It took Jade one look in the mirror to make her decision. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she started digging through her purse (bag, I don't … didn't carry purses) and got that small, white bottle. The bottle that held her life. Looking in the mirror one last time, wiping her eyes, smearing her makeup in the process, she popped the lid off the bottle. (Don't do it. Beck isn't everything).

Beck was struggling to get the door open. He didn't have any experience with lock picking. Part of his struggling was because Jade had grown eerily quiet, causing his hands to shake.

Jade shook a handful of pills into her hand and shoved them into her mouth. She cringed at the taste, and forced herself to swallow. Taking her dark, red lipstick she left Beck a message on the bathroom mirror. Jade squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the edge of the sink, feeling the burning and churning inside her stomach.

"JADE!" She head Beck yell. (Or was it a whisper..?) Jade collapsed to the ground the moment Beck got the door open, and the rest is history. Jade lay there, moaning in agony. Her body convulsing, trying to kill off the toxic drug. (My own personal war)

"Jadelynn!" Beck ran over, kneeling down and shook her gently. "Jade get up! You are better than this Jade. A conqueror, not a quitter!" (Who do you think I'm quitting on? You or me?)

. . .

"Shit!" Beck yelled at an unconscious Jade. He scrambled across the bathroom to call for help, catching a side glance at the mirror. Beck read the words over and over in his head.

Standing up Beck ran from the bathroom. He ran and ran and ran. Ran from the guilt.

. . .

Cat, who was giggling over a new piece of jewelry, looked up in time to watch Beck go. She waved at him with an innocent grin on her face and continued humming her made up song. Cat always stood right here and waited for devious, but oh so lovely friend. Cat waited and waited. She waited until the final bell rang. It never took much to worry Cat, especially when it came to Jade.

The little red head went off in search for Jade. The last place she looked, the last place you'd expect Jade to be, was the cause of Cat's mental breakdown.

. . .

"Jade?" The petite girl asked, stepping into the bathroom curiously. (Cat leave! Turn around!) First Cat saw the mirror.

" She Believed… no wait… He Lied…" Cat giggled thinking the word play was brilliant. She turned, venturing farther into the bathroom, stopping short, seeing the tragedy. (Fuck! Leave Cat!)

"No!" Cat screamed. "No! No! No! No!…." (Cat… you'll survive)

Cat was shaking her head back and forth, as if shaking away the scenery. "Jade get up! No sleeping at school! You'll get in trouble!" (Yes, believe that I'm only sleeping Cat.)

. . .

By this time a few teachers noticed the students absentness in their classes. Sikowitz, the schools acting teacher heard Cat's constant shrieking from down the hall. He left his class, leaving Tori Vega in charge. Tori sat, waiting and waiting for Beck.

"Cat, come out here please?" Sikowitz asked, not wanting to 'invade' the girls' room. Cat ran out of the bathroom sobbing, smacking into Sikowitz. He stumbled and looked at her being serious, for a time being.

"What is wrong Cat?" He asked, trying to get her to focus, and to stop shaking.

"She… he.. I didn't…" Cat was stuttering. "Don't wake her up! She is tired and deserves to rest! I'll wake her up at the end of the day!" Cat yelled frantically. The sweet child was in denial.

"Wake who up Cat? Who is she?" Sikowitz asked, worried. He could not get a direct answer from Cat no matter how hard he tried.

It was Sikowitz who went in and saw Jade, it was him who had Cat's parents take her home. Sikowitz was the one who told the Principal, who called 911. Sikowitz refused to talk about it in his class, and was he drinking more coconut juice now?

Beck and Tori split up. It seemed all Beck could talk about was Jade. A simple question such as "should we go out for dinner" turned into "Jade never liked eating out." Though the friends all sat together at lunch and talked as if everything was normal again, they were only acting. It was Jade who kept the pack together.

When was the last time Tori sang? Did Andre even play the piano anymore? Since when did Trina give to charity? When did Beck ever tell anyone to leave him alone.. And mean it? Was Robbie always so quiet? Why didn't SinJin bug them at lunch these days? Most importantly… where was Cat?

. . .

When Cat had gotten home that day, she had a mental breakdown. Jade was, and would always be, the only one who actually cared what Cat had to say, even if she didn't appear to care in public.

Cat's parents couldn't handle her anymore and shipped her off to a special hospital. When Cat returned two months later… she was Cat again, only different in every way. She talked a bit to much. Laughed more than necessary, smiled a bit to big. That was what the doctors wanted wasn't it? For her to be happy, happy, happy all time?

A hollow silence filled the halls of Hollywood Arts now. Everyone ignored it, but everyone knew it was there. The silence that followed the death of Jade West.


End file.
